Quelqu'un m'a dit
by Earenya
Summary: Songfic HG/RW OS Hermione se fait réveiller en pleine nuit par des coups à la porte chez Ginny après avoir passé une soirée arrosée. Quelqu'un lui dit qu'IL l'aime encore. Serait-ce possible?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! Voici une songfic fleur bleue lol! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer... C'est basé sur la chanson de Carla Bruni _Quelqu'un m'a dit._ Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quelqu'un m'a dit

Hermione poussa un énième soupir. Elle se retourna dans son lit, agita son oreiller, changea de position, ajusta ses couvertes, mais rien n'y faisait; elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir. Pourtant ça avait été la soirée rêvée pour oublier son chagrin. Ginny l'avait invitée pour une soirée bien arrosée et Harry avait été mis dehors pour toute la nuit, mais comme le destin s'acharnait sur elle, elle avait bien sûr appris qu'IL revenait au pays. Il viendrait coucher, si Hermione n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients.

Même l'immense quantité d'alcool dans son sang ne pouvait lui faire oublier cette soirée-là, cinq années auparavant, l'heureuse soirée de la fin de Voldemort et de ses partisans, où IL lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Ça avait été très romantique, très calculé, et oh! Combien désastreux. LUI qui était si maladroit dans ses mots, lui qui était si peu sûr de lui et s'empiétait continuellement, il avait réussit à passer par-dessus tout ça pour en faire un bon résultat. Mais Hermione était allée tout gâcher, car elle ne croyait pas l'aimer. Elle n'avait jamais cru l'aimer, que ce fût seulement de l'amitié, pourquoi ses sentiments changeraient-ils?

Hermione Granger, première de sa classe, préfète-en-chef, médicomage réputée, surdouée, d'une intelligence beaucoup plus haute que la normale, et d'une naturelle perspicacité en tous les cas, n'avait pas réussit à s'apercevoir de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, qui était pourtant certain aux yeux de tous. Elle refusa avec toute la tendresse qu'elle lui réservait, lui avouant qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami, et qu'elle était vraiment désolé pour lui.

Si, cinq ans plus tard, et depuis deux ans amoureuse officielle de ce même garçon, elle n'avait pas été préoccupée par le fait que ce même garçon ne l'aimait plus depuis bien longtemps, du moins, tout laissait croire cette hypothèse, elle aurait sans doute été prise par la grande honte que ce garçon avait pris beaucoup moins de temps qu'elle à se rendre compte de l'amour fou qu'ils éprouvaient, à ce moment-là, réciproquement.

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,_

Elle était maintenant rendue très vieille. Enfin, selon elle, ses 27 ans de célibataire pathétique que seuls comptaient pour elle son travail et ses mouchoirs, étaient très peu bienvenus, et paraissaient très vieux. Et avoir des collègues de travail pessimistes n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses._

Harry et Ginny étaient mariés, avaient un enfant—Sirius, trois ans, qui passait la nuit à ce moment-là avec son père au Terrier—et avaient l'air très heureux. Ils étaient loin les collégiens de Poudlard qui se faisaient réprimander par Ron à chaque baiser. Oh, Ron.

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud_

Des bruits sourds la dérangèrent. Elle ouvrit un œil, et avec beaucoup d'efforts, elle ouvrit le deuxième. On cognait à la porte. Elle poussa un autre soupir, et se hissa hors du lit, en comptant bien sûr que sortir de son lit voulait dire se jeter au sol, juste pour avoir un plus gros mal de tête. Que ne faut-il pas faire pour avoir un désespoir satisfait!

_Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux_

Elle ouvrit la porte et ne vit personne. C'était le noir complet. Il y aurait bien put avoir quelqu'un, finalement. En fait, oui, il y avait quelqu'un. Il lui parlait. Elle ne le voyait pas. Son esprit embrouillé entendait des mots, puis des phrases, qui finalement donnait un message. Et elle le comprit, ce message… ou bien son essentiel.

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore_

C'était impossible. Elle le savait bien! Ron était partit en Amérique, faire fortune. Il l'avait oublié. S'il l'avait toujours aimé, il serait revenu en Angleterre, retenter sa chance, bien avant cinq ans d'absence!… Non?

_Serait ce possible alors ?_

Son hésitation ne lui prit que quelques secondes. Elle devait le voir, elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il arrive à la maison. Elle prit un manteau et sortit en trombe de chez Ginny. Et elle courut.

_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous_

Il pleuvait. Elle aurait dû avoir froid, avec une nuisette, couverte par un simple manteau d'été, sous une pluie d'automne. Mais elle ne ressentait plus rien. Seulement les mots d'un espoir fou donné par un étranger qui cognaient dans sa tête beaucoup plus fort que la pluie torentielle qui tombait à présent.

_Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout_

Elle courrait toujours. Aucuns de ses réflexes, aucune logique ne lui permit de remarquer qu'elle n'avait qu'à transplanner. Mais Hermione n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Ron l'aimait peut-être encore, et elle devait aller rencontrer la certitude et, s'il y avait, le bonheur.

_Paraît qu'le bonheur est à portée de main_

Elle trébucha sur une raçine et s'étalla de tout son long sur le sol.

_Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou_

Sa baguette magique dans le manteau fit des étincelles rouges, et brusquement un immense autobus apparut devant elle. Le magicobus. Et quelqu'un de grand et aux cheveux roux en sortait.

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore_

« Est-ce que ça va? » fit-il en s'approchant pour l'aider, où qu'elle le reconnu

« Ron. » soupira Hermione dans ses bras « C'est moi, Hermione. »

« Hermione? » répéta-t-il d'une voix vibrante

_Serait ce possible alors ?_

« Ron, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore? » demanda-t-elle en un souffle

« Quelqu'un m'a dit… »

« Qui donc? » la brusqua-t-il

_Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?_

« Heu… »

_Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit_

« Et bien… »

_J'entends encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits_

« En fait… »

_"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"_

« Je ne suis pas supposée le savoir… »

« Il ne t'a pas dit qui il était? Tu ne devais pas savoir son identité? » fit Ron, surpris et confus

« En fait, je n'ai pas prit la peine de savoir c'était qui, je me suis empressée de venir à ta rencontre, parce que… »

_Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore_

« Oui? »

_Me l'a t'on vraiment dit que tu m'aimais encore?_

« Je voulais te voir. Pour en avoir la certtitude, que tu m'aimes encore. »

_Serait-ce possible alors ?_

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire, si je t'aime encore? On est seulement amis, tu te rappelles? Ça ne fait pas de différence! »

« Ça fait toute la différence. » souffla Hermione

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose_

« Mione? »

_Elles passent en un instant comme fânent les roses_

« Oui, Ron? »

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud_

« Tu sais… »

_Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux_

« Je t'aime encore. »

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore_

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Ron. Moi aussi. »

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore_

Ron se pencha vers elle, et sous une pluie d'automne, ils s'embrassèrent, ne ressentant nullement le froid. Car ils avaient une seule chose en tête.

Ils s'aimaient.

_Serait-ce possible alors?

* * *

_

Alors? C'était bien? Nul? Super? Trop kitsh? Dites moi tout ça dans vos reviews!

Au fait, si vous voulez savoir qui est ce "Quelqu'un qui a dit", je ferai une mini suite en un 2e OS qui vous le dévoilera, à condition que j'aille 15 reviews. Sinon il n'y en aura pas. À vous de choisir. Et si j'en reçois vingt, le vingtième reviewer aura droit de me dire quel personnage masculin (car il faut que ce soit un mec, et un personnage de JK Rowling) il veut que ce "Quelqu'un qui a dit" soit!

Et puis, même si vous n'avez pas envie qu'il y ait une suite, donnez-moi tout de même des reviews (vous savez, en cliquant sur le carré gris à gauche écrit "go" dessus...) pour m'encourager, ce n'est pas si long!

Earenya xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Rolalah!

Ok heu... Bonjour?

Ouais bon. Je sais. Ma note de l'auteur, elle est en retard en chien. Mais... Mieux vaut tard que jamais?

J'imagine que pleinnnnnnnn de monde se foutent carrément de ma note, d'autres se réveillent et font "Hein? C'est quoi _Quelqu'un m'a dit_?" et d'autres ont déjà sortis leurs couteaux parce qu'ils attendent cette note depuis des lustres.

C'est d'accord, vous pouvez m'arracher les oreilles, couper mes orteilles et les mettre dans une marmite, aller tirer Ollivander de son trou, lui voler une baguette magique et me lancer des avedakadavras... Mais lui dites pas que je vous envoie, hein?

Surtout qu'après ma déclaration, certain voudront venir me chercher au Québec, à Montréal, et... Heu, je vous en dirai pas plus parce que vous viendrez _vraiment_ me chercher... Heu, j'habite pas au Québec, hein! Je suis une indoue francophone!

Donc. Je me suis réveillée hier et j'ai fait : "Colique! (sacre indou, biensûr) J'ai toujours pas répondu à mes reviews pour leur dire que je ferai pas de suite!" Hep! Ça m'a presque crevé l'oeil, ça!

Vous avez bien lu. Je ne ferai pas de suite à cette songfic. Je me suis rendue compte que ça la gâcherait sûrement, et puis, je n'avais pas reçu mes 15 reviews, quoique ça ne m'aurait pas déranger d'en faire une si j'avais eu de l'inspiration même si j'en avais pas reçu 15. C'était juste une façon pour que vous vous décidiez à m'envoyer des reviews. On dirait que beaucoup de lecteurs croient que ce n'est pas grave si ils n'envoient pas de reviews, d'autres en enverront bien à leur place. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a donné? Les 15 reviews ne sont pas arrivés, et ça ne m'a pas forcé à écrire une suite!

Mais j'ai eu 11 super reviews (on y était presque, quand même). Un gros merci à vous.

Je voudrais reremercier bisounours666, Julie Winchester, kit-a-ronron-cat, virg05 et Calim pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir!

Et puis pour les reviews anonymes (peut-être que ça vous encouragera à la relire lol... depuis le temps!) :

Sarah : Je suis super heureuse que ma songfic a engendré un tel enthousiasme chez toi! (Houla! Je sors les grands mots du dictionnaire! Mon cerveau sent le surchauffé!) Et merci tes encouragements, qui ont fonctionnés, tu vois, j'ai reçu aui moins 10 reviews! 11!

Fearane : Merci beaucoup pour ton review! Même si ça devait mettre en danger, je dois t'avouer que tu m'as beaucoup fait réfléchir en me demandant si elle avait besoin d'une suite, et j'ai décidé que non. J'avais trop peur de tout gâcher. Et je n'étais plus trop dans le mood, ça fait tellement longtemps. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu!

Eldwen : Quoique toi t'es pas anonyme pour 2 cens, un gros merci de toute façon! T'es toujours là pour me commenter mes fics! Désolée, ça s'est pas rendu à 20! Mais t'aurais voulu qui, toi?

Mélo : Merci pour tes encouragements, mais il n'y a pas de suite, désolée! J'espèr que ce simple OS t'a plu tout de même!

Petitefleur : Oui en effet, il était temps que son prince revienne lol! Merci pour ton review, ma revieweuse attitrée!

Jade : Désolée pas de suite (je me répète pas mal lah... perroquet! perroquet! ... Je suis pas folle) , mais je compte bien faire d'autres songfic! Peut-être pas de Carla Bruni, malgré que je l'aime beaucoup ici!

Donc un gros merci à vous et... Bonne année!

En passant, si vous m'envoyez des reviews pour répliquer à quelque chose, ou pour me dire n'importe quoi de bizarre, ou pour me demander si vous pouvez vraiment venir m'arracher les oreilles, les reviews ne compteront PAS pour jusqu'à 15! Ah, je vois des petites bulles se briser... Bin tant pis!

Oh pis si vous voulez vous épargnez du temps (le temps, c'est de largent! yak cest n'importe quoi) non, vous ne pouvez PAS m'arracher les oreilles. C'était du babillage inutile et NON vérédique et sincère!

Earenya

xxx


End file.
